Glee - New Beginnings Season 1
Season One of Glee - New Beginnings written by Nathan and Zachary. The series will be a fan fiction of the popular musical/comedy television series, Glee. Originally created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk. Plot It's 2015 in William McKinley High School and a new school year comes around. Spanish teacher William Schuester has taken over the schools Glee Club and has the taxing job of trying to convince members of the student population to join. Which turns out to be a harder job than he thought. Cast Main Cast *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/22) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (0/22) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/22) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (0/22) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (0/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (0/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (0/22) *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico (0/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (0/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/22) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (0/22) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/22) Recurring Cast *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (0/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (0/22) *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry (0/22) *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero (0/22) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (0/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (0/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony (0/22) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/22) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (0/22) Guest Cast *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (0/22) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (0/22) *Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester (0/22) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (0/22) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (0/22) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (0/22) Warblers *Alex Mentzel as Brent James (0/22) *Austin Brue as Joe Samuels (0/22) *Curt Mega as Nick Carter (0/22) *Dominic Barnes as Trent Harpe (0/22) *Riker Lynch as Jeff Adams (0/22) *JP Dubée as Jared Michaels (0/22) *Jordan Ward as Evan Lawrence (0/22) *Mason Trueblood as Stephen White (0/22) *Max Wilcox as William Henderson (0/22) *Nick Fink as Nicholas Paige (0/22) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington (0/22) *Rilan Roppolo as Kyle Stevens (0/22) Episodes (EPISODE NAMES AND PLOTS ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE) Major Events TBA Possible Upcoming Songs (Here I will insert songs that may or may not be added into the series. You will have no confirmation if they will make it into an episode.) Solos #''Stand By Me'' by Ben E. King. Sung by Finn. #''Brown Eyed Girl'' by Van Morrison. Sung by Puck. #''My Way'' by Frank Sinatra. Sung by Mercedes. #''Respect'' by Aretha Franklin. Sung by Mercedes. #''Put Your Records On'' by Corinne Bailey. Sung by Tina. # Mr. Cellophane by Cast of Chicago. Sung by Kurt. # On My Own by Cast of Les Misérables. Sung by Rachel. # Just Dance by ''Lady Gaga. Sung by Brittany. #''How Deep Is Your Love by Calvin Harris. Sung by Rachel. Duets #''Because Of You'' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rachel and Tina. #''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. Sung by Finn and TBA. #''Barracuda'' by Heart. Sung by Finn and Tina. #''Marvin Gaye'' by Charlie Puth ft. Meghan Trainor. Sung by Brittany and Santana. Trios #''TBA'' by TBA. Sung by Brittany, Quinn and Santana. Group Numbers #''Don't Stop Believing'' by Journey. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina. #''Push It'' by Salt n Pepa. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. #''Black Magic'' by Little Mix. Sung by New Directions Girls. #''Halo/Walking On Sunshine ''by Beyoncé/Katrina and The Waves. Sung by New Directions Girls. #''It's My Life/Confessions Part II'' by Bon Jovi/Usher. Sung by New Directions Boys. #''Carried Away'' by Passion Pit. Sung by Finn, Puck and Tina with New Directions. #''Karma Chameleon'' by Culture Club. Sung by New Directions. #''Where Is The Love?'' by The Black Eyed Peas. Sung by Puck, Artie, Finn and Mercedes with New Directions. #''Proud Mary'' by Ike and Tina Turner. Sung by Tina, Mercedes and Artie with New Directions. TBA # Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato. Sung by TBA. # Summertime Sadness ''by ''Lana Del Rey. ''Sung by TBA. # ''National Anthem ''by ''Lana Del Rey. ''Sung by TBA. # ''crushcrushcrush ''by ''Paramore. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Serpents ''by ''Sharon Van Etten. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Try ''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Just Give Me a Reason ''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Stupid Girls ''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Just Like a Pill ''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Trouble ''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Who Knew ''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Blow Me (One Last Kiss) ''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by TBA. # ''U + Ur Hand ''by ''P!nks. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Heartbreak Down ''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Mountains ''by ''Biffy Clyro. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Heart Of Glass ''by ''Blondie. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Who You Are ''by ''Jessie J. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Domino ''by ''Jessie J. ''Sung by TBA. # ''It's My Party ''by ''Jessie J. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Devil's Backbone ''by ''The Civil Wars. ''Sung by TBA. # ''The Mother We Share ''by ''CHVRCHES. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Not Your Fault ''by ''AWOLNATION. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Someone Like You ''by ''Adele. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Burn ''by ''Ellie Goulding. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Say Something ''by ''A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Rather Be ''by ''Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Blown Away ''by ''Carrie Underwood. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Title ''by ''Meghan Trainor. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Only Love Can Hurt Like This ''by ''Paloma Faith. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Sugar ''by ''Maroon 5. ''Sung by TBA. # ''You Oughta Know ''by ''Alanis Morissette. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Head Over Feet ''by ''Alanis Morissette. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move ''by ''Alanis Morissette/Carole King. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Going Under ''by ''Evanescence. ''Sung by TBA. # ''Blank Space by ''Taylor Swift. Sung by TBA. # ''My Neck, My Back by Khia. Sung by TBA. # I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by Cast of Disney's Hercules. Sung by TBA. # Son Of A Preacher Man by Dusty Springfield. Sung by TBA. # I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. Sung by TBA. # Burn by Ellie Goulding. Sung by TBA. # Diamonds by Rihanna. Sung by TBA. # I Bruise Easily by Natasha Bedingfield. ''Sung by TBA. # 'Piece Of My Heart' by ''Janis Joplin. Sung by TBA. # Domino by Jessie J. Sung by TBA. # Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs. Sung by TBA. # Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. Sung by TBA. # Birds 'by ''Emiliana Torrini. Sung by TBA. # ''The Mother We Share'' by CHVRCHES. Sung by TBA. # ''Viva La Vida'' by Coldplay. Sung by TBA. # ''When I Look At You'' by Miley Cyrus. Sung by TBA. # ''Imagine'' by John Lennon. Sung by TBA. # ''Toxic'' by Britney Spears. Sung by TBA. # ''A Little Love'' by Dionne Bromfield. Sung by TBA. # ''Brick'' by Ben Folds Five. Sung by TBA. # ''Rehab'' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by TBA. # ''Can't Fight This Feeling'' by REO Speedwagon. Sung by TBA. # ''Wherever You Will Go'' by The Calling. Sung by TBA. # ''Pretty Hurts'' by Beyoncé. Sung by TBA. # ''Titanium'' by David Guetta ft. Sia. Sung by TBA. # ''Chasing Cars'' by Snow Patrol. Sung by TBA. # ''Wonderwall'' by Oasis. Sung by TBA. # ''Gold Digger'' by Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx. Sung by TBA. # ''Mercy'' by Duffy. Sung by TBA. # ''Taking Chances'' by Celine Dion. Sung by TBA. # ''Maybe This Time'' by Cast of Cabaret. Sung by TBA. # ''The End'' by Little Mix. Sung by TBA # ''I'm In Love With a Monster'' by Fifth Harmony. Sung by TBA # ''Black Heart'' by Stooshe. Sung by TBA # ''Move'' by Little Mix. Sung by TBA # ''Alone'' by Heart. Sung by TBA # ''Somebody To Love'' by Queen. Sung by TBA # ''Hate On Me'' by Jill Scott. Sung by TBA # ''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' by The Supremes. Sung by TBA # ''Keep Holding On'' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA # ''Sweet Caroline'' by Neil Diamond. Sung by TBA # ''Defying Gravity'' by Cast of Wicked. Sung by TBA # ''I'll Stand By You'' by The Pretenders. Sung by TBA # ''Lean On Me'' by Bill Withers. Sung by TBA # ''Crush''' by ''Jennifer Paige. Sung by TBA